A Pill to Make My Dreams Seem Real
by TheAweOfTheBeautifullyBroken
Summary: Eyeing the bartender, Gaara's should hunched in defeat.This reaction was like a slap in the face. Two step backwards.The progress he had been making really meant nothing at the moment. Just as Gaara was about to add another thing to the list of reason...
1. Chapter 1

Signing the last mission report in the pile labeled 'Hot', Gaara eyed the sun dial on the other side of his office. He had at least fifteen minutes before the council meeting at three. If he was to make haste he would be able to complete the task at hand. The very one that had been plaguing his thoughts all morning. This strange act was beyond any rational behavior, and he was completely aware that it was highly out of his character to do so. It appeared however that his fingers were unaware of this because they had been twitching for this all morning and into the better part of the afternoon. With the way that his mind had been over whelmed with this odd need, there was little chance that he would be of any use during the board meeting with the council members if he didn't make time to do so.

Which was why he was hurrying down the halls of the kage corridors. Fingers itched to pull the door open. Only seconds away from his personal corridors and yet time seemed to slam to a halt. His legs just couldn't move fast enough for his liking.

At last he reached the room in which his objective would be; the living room of the Kage's personal chambers.

Firmly but ever so gently, Gaara held his goal in his grasp. Pressing his ear to the soft fabric of his wife's sundress, Gaara silently awaited for the sound he longed for. The heart beat of his child; his first child.

Giggling, Gaara's wife watched with a content smile of her pale lips. She figured this might happened. She was so exhausted that she slept through Gaara getting ready for work, which meant he was deprived of his usual morning tacts. And for the past weeks, gently caressing her swollen tommy while listing to their child's heart beat, had been top of his list of things to do in the morning before work.

Slender fingers ran through the tangle strands of brilliantly red locks of Gaara's silky hair.

This was bliss. If anyone had told Gaara that you would ache for this, this simple contentment that he felt now, he would have them committed for fear they had gone insane. This was Gaara, the highly feared kage of the sand, and he was utterly wrapped up in the simple pleasure of his growing family. The lovely joys of his wife and now the child, his child, growing within her.

He could stay here all day, listening to the soft heart beat of their child, the enchanting melody of his lovely wife humming, her slender fingers forming figure eights on the back of his neck.

His wife was perfect, inside and out.

A soft knock at the front door of their home, the one that Gaara had left ajar, alerted them that they had a visitor.

Sighing to himself, Gaara continued to enjoy the warmth that his dear wife willingly offer.

From the front door, the nin hesitantly announced the reason that had brought him there. "Kazekage-sama, your meeting starts in less then five minutes. It's on the other side of the building."

Gaara may have became some what of a tamer man after his marriage to his wife, but this was still Gaara. One wrong move could be-... Shaking his head the nin refuse to dwell on what could be.

"Thank you." Without even moving to address the intrude, Gaara's tone held an authority that stated very clearly not to defy his order. Unspoken or not, no nin would openly defy his order, which was to leave. And now!

Seeing the look upon the nin's face, pale lips parted into a warm smile. "He'll be there. Don't worry sir, I'll make sure he'll be there."

Both Gaara and the nin eyed the highly pregnant lady before them.

At the look upon her husbands face, she couldn't help but giggle. The look upon Gaara's usual sober one was of one of a child who was dined the right to play with his toys before bed. Pouty lip and all. "On time, as well."

"Thank you milady." Bowing to both, the nin took his leave while he still could.

Watching the oh so feared Gaara of the sand glare up at her for ending his play time she couldn't help but giggle once more. And poke fun at him as well. "Don't give me that look! It's so ugly, you better hope that it doesn't freeze that way."

The glare faded into one of a mock pout. She couldn't help but giggle yet again. It appeared that she just might have two children on her hands. Their baby and Gaara himself.

Her giggles could always soften his most inner turmoil. Demon removed or not, having her around always seemed to calm him.

"I know, Love, but you must be going." Resuming her gentle message around his temple, scalp and neck, Gaara's wife softly spoke. She regretted sending him away as well, but he was the Kazekage and he had many responsibilities. And this was one of them.

Bending down, or as much as her swollen tummy would let her, she whispered her latest plan of mischief into her husband's ear. "I'll tell you what, if you were to form a sand-"

The scene shifted, the warm earth colors of his private chambers that he and his wife shared, shifted to an all too white and clean room of the medical wing. Eyeing the ceiling, Gaara knew where he was currently at. Rolling over on his side on the tiny cot, Gaara eyed the head medical nin with such animosity.

"You better have a sound reason for interrupting my slumber." The deadpan voice of the Kazekage held little into what he was feeling. However the poor medical nin that awoke him could easily read the true emotions that ran amuck through his sea foam green eyes. He was livid.

Shifting in his spot, the medical nin took a few steady breathes while he mustard up enough nerves to speak to this highly agitated man. "Sir, we've been over this before. Too long under the influence of our Controlled Slumber Chambers could have severe side affects. _Addiction_, is one of them."

Sitting fully up on his cot, Gaara slowly took off all of the wires that were attached to to his bare chest.

Cocking his head to a slight angle, Gaara spoke in a dangerously calm voice. "Was it not you that first suggested this? Stating that even _I_ need sleep. And now you're retracting that statement and insisting that it's harmful. Is it that your first calculations were incorrect? Even without the demon, I am unfit for sleep."

The medical nin paled. This man had a way with being intimidating on a normal day, and now Gaara looked beyond murderous. If the young medical nin wasn't careful, he might be out of a job. However a small sliver of him wasn't cowering in fear but irritated as well. And that little part was fueling him, driving him to speak out. How dare _he _question him. His calculations were always correct, the only reason the other man was taking it out on him was because he was correct. Gaara was becoming addicted.

"No, Sir. All need sleep, it's unhealthy to deprive yourself of that. It's just that..." And with that his new found glory dissolved. The young medical man was trying his hardest not to openly cower under the Kazekage's heavy stare. "Um, that-"

"You're contradicting yourself. Which one is it? Safe or not?" Standing, Gaara calmly got dressed as he snapped his reply with such authority.

"Sleep is safe, but your means are not. This was meant as a stepping stone to get you into the habit of sleeping again. But you're... You're becoming addictive to this false state. Whatever you are dreaming while you are under is becoming a crutch. And that is what I meant as unhealthy. Not the sleep, but the means of achieving it."

As the last word left the young man's mouth the door was already closing behind Gaara.

Unfocused green eyes watched as the drink the bartender was sending his way gently collided into his waiting hands. Apart of him was aware of the looks that he was receiving but Gaara just couldn't muster up enough care to address it. Instead thin shoulders just shrugged it off. _What's new?_

Gaara may be the Kazekage, a highly respected one at that, but he was still Gaara of the sand. The villagers respect him, just from afar was all. And right now, it appeared they should admire him from really far away. He looked almost like he did when he was a child and the demon trapped within him wreaked havoc upon his psyche. Not even the bartender would venture too close, instead he would slide a new drink down his way when ever Gaara needed one. The usuals were the only ones willing to stay, and even they reside in the far corner of the small tavern, out of reach incase the young man had a relapse in his new found demeanor.

For such a loved Kazekage, Gaara was treated like he housed a plague. And in some ways he did; fear. This horrid emotion could make any rational person behave strangely. Feed it to the entire village by the handfuls and you will have, well the The Village Hidden in the Sand. No matter what progress the once Demon vessel had made, he was still Gaara.

Don't get me wrong, they loved and respected their Kazekage. He had willingly offered his life for them and never asked for anything in return. Not only that, he had signal handed dug them out of the economic whole his father had burred them in. All in all, he was the best thing that had ever happened to them in a long time. But fear tainted their rational part of their minds. He had earned that reaction, at one point in his life that reaction was what fueled his daily life. But now it was only a reminder of the work he still needed to accomplish in order to right his wrong.

And the sight of his brooding form at the bar, downing drink after drink, was a really bad sign. It only enhanced their fears even more.

Eyeing the bartender, Gaara's should hunched in defeat. This reaction was like a slap in the face. Two step backwards. The progress he had been making really meant nothing at the moment. Just as Gaara was about to add another thing to the list of reasons to pity himself the door flew open. A loud thud sounded through out the tiny pub as the door collided with the wall. Not even bothering to check the damages, Kankuro calmly made his way toward his younger brother.

Slapping the younger man on the back, Kankuro took the stool next to Gaara's. "So little brother, I heard that you were put on probation from the CSC lab. That sucks!" Shifting his weight to view the bartender, Kankuro continued on with his statement without delay. "Hey barkeep, can I get what ever he's having?"

Silence past between them before Kankuro spoke up. "You're not going to talk about it." It wasn't a question just a bland statement.

"There is nothing to talk about."

Kankuro fingers idly danced around the rim of his drink that he had just received, before he shrugged in a casual manner. "Sure there is. Like maybe, I don't know, whatever dream that has you convinced that you need to return every night for the past six months."

There wasn't much sign the Gaara heard him, judging by the intense glare directed at a spot on the counter Kankuro knew better.

After a few minutes of silents, Kankuro proceed with the quickly growing one sided conversation. "See a couple months ago I had a really nasty mission, and as much as it pains me to admit this to anyone let alone my lil bro, I couldn't get the images out of my mind long enough to sleep. For eight days I couldn't sleep, and while I'm nothing like you in that department, I **need** sleep, I just couldn't. And that's when I went to visit the CSC ward. So you see, I know all about their dreams." Kankuro sipped his drink for a few minutes in silence, letting his words sink into to his highly intoxicated brother's mind.

He had known about this little world for a while now. Just the basics, not really too much in the detail department. Considering Gaara's current state, Kankuro could only guess. But he had a pretty good idea. Which made this all the more painful to do. If his little brother was dreaming what he thought he might, then a part of him regretted this. Out of all of the people he knew, Gaara was the one that deserved this the most. Just why did it have to be in some dream world.

"How they seem to be more real then the reality that we live," Taking another sip of his drink, Kankuro continued as it was Gaara wasn't going too. "And my guess would be that your false reality is the life you've always craved for."

Reaching over the still form of his younger brother, Kankuro greedily snatched the bowl of mixed nuts and began devouring them. Pausing in mid chew to finish his latest statement. "A life with friends and family that love you for who you are. Maybe even a lady friend."

Eyeing the multiple empty glasses that lined the counter in front of his brother, Kankuro silently shook his head. "Well lil bro, look around, _these_ people," Nodding his head toward the bartender and the usuals. "May not be your true friends, but you have Baki, Temari and me. We are your family and we would do anything for you. Not because you are our leader but because you are our family, little brother."

Taking one last gulp of his beverage, Kankuro payed for his drink and stood. "And hey, you even have the blond dobe and his friends, they've seen you at your worst and yet they were there for you when you needed it the most. No questions asked. If you ask me, it seems you just might have everything that you've been dreaming about."

Leaning over, inches away from Gaara's ear, Kankuro spoke just above a whisper. "And for the lady friend part, quit feeling sorry for yourself and get out there. Find somebody. Just look. And trust me, it wont be hard. I know of a few off of the top of my head that already like you." Taking his leave Kankuro casually made his way toward the broken front door.

Half way out, the puppeteer shouted his last farewell. "Later, lil bro."

Gaara was a man of control, being this inebriated wasn't like him. But all he could think of was what he had just lost. The oddly wise words of his older brother, didn't go on deaf ears, just Gaara was in no mood to fully comprehend the full weight of his words at this moment. Maybe tomorrow, if he was in the right mood, Gaara might then attempt to process Kankuro's words.

Right now however, Gaara was content on eyeing the counter of the bar in front of him while the images of the false, but so real, world that he had grown to need, rushed by him.

The long dark locks that would always tickle his arms when he held his wife in his arms. Or how her nose would wrinkle just a tad when she was in deep thought. Or the sound of her many different laughters. She had at least seven different ones. Her little giggles, her deep throat chuckle, or even the one that sounded as if she was hyperventilating, to the point her side would always hurt. That one could always get him to join in with her little fit of laughter, even if he had no idea why she was laughing. Her bubbly mood was alway contagious. He may not show it like she had, but when he was around her he felt happy, light even. She made him feel like a better person, which in return made him strive to be even better. Better in Gaara's little ways, that is.

The day that she had told him that he was going to be a dad...

At the thought of the their child the pain doubled even more. Even though that life wasn't real, it still felt as if he had just lost his beloved wife and their unborn child in some freak accident. It felt so real. It hurt. This pain, his pain, was real, very much so. Gaara morned the lost of his family.

Nobody understood his pain because it was his to bare alone; his world. A false one or not, it was his. And now, it was gone.

Numbly, Gaara paid for his drinks, thanked the bartender and retreated into his private chambers in the Kage tower. He needed to sober some bit before he had to welcome the Leaf nins. The loud voice of the hyper blond nin was something Gaara needed to be fully sober for. Naruto was somebody Gaara was actually looking forward to seeing, especially after this CSC lab thing. His loud blond friend would be the one person that would understand him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Whoa! Gaara buddy, you don't looks so well. I mean worst then _normal!_ Ow! What was that for?" Rubbing the side of his head, Naruto dodged another attack from the pink hair medical nin who was sent to Sunagakure to over see this years chunin exams.

"It's rude to say such things." The obvious 'well duh' was laced thick into Ino's statement as she flipped her long platinum blond hair off her shoulders.

It was Suna's year to host the chunin exams, and being Kazekage it was Gaara's responsibility to greet the Leaf's two, three cell teams, that were to be participating, their sensies, the Hokage, the three guards who were there to protect the Hokage and the lead medical nin who was overseeing the medical team scheduled for the exams.

It was just Gaara's luck that Lady Tsunade couldn't make this years competition and sent her Acting Hokage in her place; Naruto. If Gaara had to guess this was most likely a test to see if the feature Hokage was ready to take the task on. This mission was important, yes but if Naruto was to slip up, this being just a chunin exam, the Leaf Village would be able to easily correct any of his mistakes.

Gaara had faith in his strange friend. Truth be told, he was relieved to hear that Naruto would be the one to be judging the matches along with him. That's not to say that he didn't like or respect Tsunade-sama, he just preferred his friend was all.

"None scene, Gaara knew what I meant. He normally looks like a raccoon with the dark circles under his eyes." Flipping his hand in a very flamboyant manner, Naruto waved the thought, of him being rude to a friend, off as if it was no big deal.

A small smile played upon Temari's lips as she watched her brother from the corner of her eye. Kankuro and Temari had been worried for their younger brother, while knowing that Naruto was about to deify Gaara's space and was the complete opposite of her little brother, Temari knew that his strange friend was just what Gaara needed.

Stepping within inches of his pale friend's face, concern heavily etched on his ever expressional face, Naruto spoke with such sincerity. "Is every thing alright?"

"I'm fine, and you?" Stepping back from his loud friend, Gaara politely replied to the last question, arms crossed tightly around his chest.

Naruto might be the only person to ever attempt, let alone survive, to openly invade Gaara's personal space. The rule of thumb that all young children were taught when they were younger was completely lost upon Naruto. The 'Comfort Bubble' was a lost bit of knowledge when taking the man in question, Naruto was just an exception to all, Gaara include.

Excepting this fact as one of the many odd quirks the blond possessed, Gaara brushed it off the best he could.

A brilliant white smile graced the loud blond's face, straightening his posture, shoulders leveled and square Naruto announced in his most business like tone. "Well, now that you asked," Leaning back on the balls of his feet Naruto's calm demeanor slipped, revealing a rather pleased and bubbly kid-like one instead. "Me and Sakura are dating." A cheeky grin shown brightly as Naruto rapped a warm arm around his new girl.

"_Sakura and I_ are dating." Bored, Temari rolled her eyes at the thought of correcting Naruto's grammar for the next month and a half. She really should stop hanging out with the Lazy Ass, simple things as the blond dobe's poor grammar is starting to bother her.

"What!" Hands fling in the air, Naruto stepped away from the pink haired medical nin, eyes darting from his girlfriend to his friend's older sister. "You... Her.. You-What?"

Not really helping the situation, Temari calmly stepped across the little group to placed an arm around Sakura's waist pulling the pink haired Kunoichi to her side. _This could be fun after all._ A mischievous smile graced Temari's ruby red lips as she eyed the bewildered blond.

Gaara eyed his sister with little emotion upon his face, his stone features gave little away. He was a little surprised, he wasn't going to deny that. Granted his sister wasn't like most females he had known, she was more on the maleish side in some aspects but he had once heard rumor that she and that shadow nin from the Leaf were an item.

A part of Gaara was wondering if Kankuro was aware of this. Viewing the others reaction, Gaara guest that Naruto, the six Leaf genin and he himself must have been the last to know, all seem to share similar expressions. Most seemed to be suppressing some kind of joy. A few looked disapproving, even Hinata looked frustrated.

Taking another look at the small groups response, Gaara understood now, the disapproving head shake Hinata was giving his sister was the bit that Gaara needed. Some sign, granted he should have known all along, this was his sister after all.

"Naruto-kun, Temari-san was only correcting your grammar, not that she and Sakura-chan are an item, as well." The last part of Hinata's tone turned stern as she eyed the taller Kunoichi.

Shoulders dropping into a more natural setting, Naruto slowly took his place, replacing Temari at Sakura's side. "Oh, well why didn't you say so?"

"Because watching was more entertaining." The monotone words of the highly gifted Weapon Mistress came from the edge of the small crowd, Tenten's statement had the odd group laughing, even the students joined in.

They may not have been able to fully grasp the humor but they were old enough to understand some, and watching Naruto-sama make a fool of himself was always comical anyhow. Everyone but Gaara, that is. Gaara wasn't one to display his emotions out in the open like his blond friend was able to, but for the some who knew him well could easily tell that Gaara found this humorous as well.

Stepping out of the shadow that Gaara's tall form casted, Matsuri's sober facial expressions demanded full attention. All eyes studied the young lady before them as she spoke in a dominating but respectful manner. "Follow me, I'll show you to your rooms."

Leaning over to loudly whisper into his teammates ear, Souta spoke the only thought that just happened to popped into his mind. Like he always did. "The talkative type I see, hn?"

"Souta, that's not really nice." The stern and somewhat motherly tone had the young nin reproachful as Hinata politely scolded the young nin's behavior.

The sarcastic and some how playful comment had Gaara's mind tripping over itself as it attempted to find who this kid remind him of. The messy blond frosted chocolate brown tipped hair, cheeky grin and wild looking eyes gave this Souta kid an animalistic appeal, in Gaara's opinion. Even his suggestive eyebrow shake seemed familiar.

"Hinata-sama, while I agree with you that the approach was rather tactless, his observation however was correct. She appears to be-" Masahiro was interrupted by a very unlike Hinata behavior.

"And it appears to me that you both have been around my teammates for far too long." Mumbling more to herself, Hinata shook her head in defeat.

"Whoa! Hina, you make that sound like it's a _bad_ thing." Pivoting his slender form to face Hinata full on, hands raised in surrender, Kiba's usually warm face held a mock hurt upon it.

"I for one, agree with Kiba." Making himself known for the first time, Shino expressed his opinion in his signature monotone while he casually leaned against the village's gate.

Hands folded tightly across his tiny chest, Souta eyed the accuser with his saddest puppy eyes he could manege while the taller boy of the two, Masahiro, stood unaffected by the statement as he read his scrolls.

The five remaining 'Konoha twelve' along with the two eldest of the 'Sand Siblings' chuckled at the scene before them.

Stepping in between both of her students, TenTen placed an arm around both of the young men's shoulders as she addressed her younger friend. "Note taken Hina-chan, from now on I'll try to limit their intake on the bad influence."

"Hey-Wait! Did you just call me a-"

"Kiba-kun, could we please be on our way? I'm rather tired." Before Kiba could fully unleash the full weight of his rant, Hinata's soft words had him halting in his place.

"Sure, anything for you Hina-_chan." _Taking his teammate under his arm, Kiba softly spoke in her ear. _"So, what's your plans for tonight? Wanna get some drinks."_

Pulling away from her dear friend, Hinata's eyes shifted to the reason for her being here; Naruto. Who happened to be whispering something to his dear friend's ear as well, the Kazekage. Sighing Hinata shook her head. "Kiba-kun, we have a job to do."

"You are such a kill joy!" Kiba and Naruto both shouted at the same time. Eyeing each other, hands flying in the air as they over exaggerated their defeat. It appeared that Kiba and Naruto both had the same idea, and were both denied.

Seeing that Naruto was apart of this group, Ino was beginning to think that they might never make it to their rooms with the way Naruto was so easily distracted. Sad to say, this was him being focused, too. Taking things into her own hands, Ino cleared her throat demanding everyone's attention. "Well, Gaara-sama, could you please lead the way, I'm sure my team isn't the only one in need of a shower."

A few yelps from Kiba's side had him chuckling to whatever Akamaru had said.

"I know, who would have thought such a pretty girly girl like Ino could smell- Ow!" Rubbing the quickly growing lump, Kiba eyed said girl.

"If you or your mutt makes one more comment I will inform anyone willing to listen of the time when yo-"

Flying at the tall blond Kunoichi, fingers tightly laced around Ino's ruby lips, Kiba stared transfixed at the girl. _She wouldn't, would she? _ Ino's smile underneath his large hands, grew. _Yeah she would, this is Ino after all._

"Fine, fine you win." Releasing the blond, Kiba stomped in the direction that he was sure Matsuri had been heading in.

"Thought so. Now lets get going." A triumph smile donned the ruby lips of the mind wielding Leaf Kunoichi as she watched Kiba pout.

Pulling on the hem of her purple outfit was none other then her own student's twin sister, Isoko Kako, Souta and Masahiro's fellow teammate.

"Please don't patronize him, Ino sensei." Isoko Kako's shy whisper could barely be heard as she hid her face within her large jacket, blush creeping across her slender cheeks.

"Yeah, way too much time." The smile faded as Ino slowly began to follow the rest of the group as she mumbled her latest thought just loud enough for fellow team leader to hear.

A small smile touched TenTen's pale lips at the thought of her student being similar to Hinata.

...

After walking up the twelve flights of stairs of the Kage tower, the group had finally arriver to the guess residential area of the tower. Pale fingers calmly pointed the direction. "Team TenTen will be residing in this room. And to your right will be Team Ino."

Turning to face the remaining group as the two teams filed into their designated rooms, Matsuri in a detached tour guide like tone picked up where she had left off. "Sakura, your room will be down the hall."

A small smile graced her lips as she regarded Naruto, he seemed to be the only person she was comfortable to be open with out of the Leaf nin. "If you four will follow me, I'll show the _Acting_ Hokage and his three guards to his private chambers."

"Poke all the fun you want Matsuri, Acting Hokage is one step closer. I'll be there someday, just you wait." A proud smile graced Naruto's lips as he took her comment as it was meant as, to be playful.

"I bet you will." First time Gaara had spoke since he had turned Naruto down close to twenty minutes ago, and it was sensei. He truly meant that.

"Thanks, Gaara buddy, it means a lot to me that you said that." Beaming, Naruto clapped Gaara loudly on his back.

"You dobe! We," Elbowing a rather blush filled Hinata, Kiba loudly proclaimed his objection. "Hinata, has been saying that for years."

Looking a little bashful, Naruto eyed the ground as he spoke. "Yeah, but it's one thing to have your childhood friends to say it and another when it's coming from a feature fellow Kage."

"So, what you're saying is our opinion is bias because of our past?" Behind the tall collar, Shino awaited Naruto's reply.

"Um... yeah sure whatever you said." Leaning over, and not so quietly Naruto whispered into Matsuri's ear. "What does bias mean?"

"And with that, I'm happy I live in the Wind." Temari's not so silent mumble had a few chuckling along.

Reaching their destination, Matsuri took the initiative to redirect Naruto's attention before the two blonds had a chance to employ their ability to banter at one another. "Naruto-sama, your room."

To Matsuri's shock, Naruto's mind was already redirected. "So, Buddy, any chance that you've changed your mind? It's just a few drinks with a few friends, that's all. Come on, please!"

"No."

"Plus, Naruto-sama," A slight bow at his name, Hinata continued in her unusually sharp authority enriched tone. "I don't think that will be very wise. We are assigned to protect you, your current choice might hinder our ability to do our jobs. Besides that would not look all to good if on your first night upon arrive you're seen at a bar."

"Way to damper the mood, Hinata. But I guess," Stepping a mere inch away from her, a cheeky smile in place, and an almost suggestive demeanor upon his handsome face. "That's why I love you so, you give it to me like it is."

Bypassing the sudden flush of red, Hinata collided with the hard ground.

Scoffing more to herself, Matsuri rolled her deep brown eyes at the female on the ground before her. "Some guard."

"Don't underestimate her, Matsuri, trust me that will be mistake. I've seen with my own eyes what she can do when provoked." A wicked smile took ahold of Kankuro's painted face as he recalled the night in question, absentmindedly rubbing the scar just below his right collar bone.

"Hm." Not really caring too much about Kankuro's advise, Matsuri took her leave.

"So the Acting Hokage and the Head Assistance Medical nin are the next hottest item, who's next?" Temari calmly spoke as she fished for the latest gossip.

Leaning over Hinata, one arm under her neck the other under her knees, Kiba eyed the blond female before he gently stood with Hinata in his arms. "Well I'll tell you who is not, anymore; Neji and TenTen that's who."

"Hm, didn't seen that coming. Well what about you and Ino, huh?"

"Just friends." A slight shrug, as if it was nothing. And that's just what it was; nothing.

"Really, huh?" Anybody could see the chemistry between the two, perhaps they might even have a history already. How could they just be friends?

"Yep. Now I must be getting our little Hime into bed."

...

"Dobe, we're needed in the conference room in five minutes, can't your boo-"

"Naruto-sama, what Kiba-kun is trying to say is that it's very important that we appear professional to the other villages, and showing up on time is something that is required for that."

"And without the love bites, preferably." The dry comment came from the back of the elevator.

"Temari! You're not helping." Hinata's lack of honorific had the blond kunoichi smiling even more.

"It's the truth." Leave it to Kankuro to side with his sister, the two could hardly get along with one another but you pin someone against either one of them and the overly strong sibling ties appear. It's pointless at times to attempt to defy them.

But Naruto never gave Hinata the chance to use her dempmolatic ability, his overly mischievous grin gave all an eerie feeling.

"Well, that's fine and dandy, should I be going now to let him know that pulling a Kakashi -sensei isn't so wise."

"Huh?" Naruto's odd statement had all confused.

Poof!

Their question answered as Naruto's clone disappeared into thin air.

Slamming her fist into the metal door of the elevator Temari openly stated her dislike on the current situation. "I'm going to ring his neck! Why couldn't he just leave the clone with Sa-"

The Wind Mistress was interrupted by a gentle and somewhat happy voice of her younger brother. All seemed just as shock as Temari, as Gaara's words started to sink in. That was until-

"Leave him be. It will be fin-"

Until the tall red head slumped over, sliding down the wall and onto the cold ground.


	3. Chapter 3

As always I own nothing. Naruto belongs to another.

* * *

"Lovely Love, did you sleep well?" Pale fingers stilled in their task of tangling themselves within the thick red locks of the owner of the voice that just spoke.

"Yeah! Well, I was thinking that we might be able to go wind gliding after I fix us some breakfast. Maybe take a walk through the green house garden after lunch, then just do nothing. Sit here and watch time pass us by. I might even let you hold me while we do so. How does that sound?" Without stopping even to breathe Gaara's wife rushed throughout her reply with a surprisingly high amount of enthusiasm for such a soft spoken person.

The sea foam green eyes of the Kazekage held a warmth that only a few were lucky to witness, his wonderful wife was one of them as he took in her presence. Something deep down told him that this wasn't going to happened again, that this wasn't meant to happen. Ignoring the odd pesky feeling, Gaara took in the gorgeous female that laid next to him, head propped up on her forearm as the other hand continued its path through the wild locks of red hair, a wide smiled played on her lips as she watched her lovely husband.

How could this not be? Gaara was slightly confused but wasn't really in the mood to dwell on the odd feeling.

"The last part sounds the best, the nothing part won me over." A mock boredom wore on his almost bubbly voice, well bubbly for Gaara's standards that is.

Giggling and unable to completely clear the grin from her pale lips, Gaara's wife attempted to state in a very hurt tone. "And here I thought it was the part with me."

"Oh, that's just a bonus." As if this was the most obvious answer.

"Ah-uh! So you wouldn't object if I got out of bed?" Siting up, legs crossed beneath her, she awaited her answer.

Placing both hands behind his head, eyes fixed on a crack in the ceiling above him, Gaara replied in his famous monotone. "Not at all."

Taking her answer as the go ahead, the ok to leave, giggling to herself, Gaara's wife unsuccessfully attempted to craw over him and out of their bed. She was stalled in her progress, half sitting on him, half leaning over her husband. The pair of hands that somehow found their way from behind Gaara's head to clasping around her wrist in less then a second which had Gaara's wife laughing even harder.

Unable to hide the wide smile that now owned her sweet lips, Gaara's wife continued to eye his grip as she spoke in her most Gaara-like voice that she could mustard up. "Well I kinda need my arms."

"I personally don't mind, but it appears that my hands do. They seem to have a mind of their own. I just can't control them." As if they were some unruly students of whom their teachers had had enough of. It was sad really, his hands just wouldn't listen to reason.

"Oh well in that case, I guess I can stay. Just a few minutes any how." Leaning over, hand firmly placed on either side of Gaara's hip, she gently placed a soft kiss across kanji of love on his forehead. "I love you, forever and ever," Pausing she waited for him to finish.

"And always and always."

The sunny Sunday afternoon sun fade as reality came to once more.

Large lavender tinted white eyes held Gaara's attention as slender fingers softly removed themselves from his temples.

"Sir, can you hear me?" Hands paused in mid strive, hovering mere inches from Gaara's cheek, the creature that held his attention spoke in an octave just above a whisper, worry laced heavily within her child like innocent demeanor.

"What?" He didn't mean for it to come out sounding as harsh as it did, he simply had no idea what she had just asked him. _Where was he? Why does he hurt so? _Oh how he hurt, all over.

Biting the bottom lip, cocking her head in a mixture of concern and confusion. "You fainted, Gaara-sama. When was the last time you slept?"

Hinata was perplexed. Gaara seemed truly confused and at a loss at what had just happened. For somebody who fainted as often as she did, she was fully aware of what had happened when she came to; every time. For Gaara not to, worried her, there was something blocking his mind from processing his current situation.

Propped up against the elevator door, Kankuro snorted before he replied to the question that his dear little brother was going to dodge. "The day before you arrived."

Still hovering over Gaara, with one hand firmly against the floor next to his hip holding Hinata up as the other covered her mouth in shock. Eyes wide, Hinata whispered her bewilderment out loud. "Nine days? Gaara-sama you need rest. This is unhealthy, you can die from being overly sleep deprived."

Sea foam green eyes study the odd girl above him as he continued to lie on the cold elevator floor. This female was strange, she seemed completely concerned and truly feared for his well being, not because of his position in his village but because he was a person. Gaara had a feeling that she would be as worried about any random stranger that she came across that was in need of medical service. _How odd?_

And what was even stranger then her odd persona was their position on the floor. She was clearly invading his bubble of personal space, but there was just something about how she was doing it. Or maybe more the feeling she was radiating with, it was something odd and unusual and yet very comforting. There was something that seemed familiar, something that had his curiosity overriding his usual discomfort in close contact with others.

This feeling was like an old memory that he couldn't quite remember. Why couldn't he remember? He barely knew the young female, but he remembered her, she was the quiet Hyuuga that had always followed Naruto around, her crush was obvious to even him, but his blond friend was always unaware of her affection for him. She was the same one that almost lost her life by her cousin's hand during the Chunin exam. He just couldn't remember whatever he had lost. _What was it? Why is this so familiar?_

He couldn't remember for the life of him, but Gaara wasn't the only one aware of his strange comfort with how close she was.

Rolling her eyes, Matsuri stated in a very unlike her tone. "You could get off of him, ya know. It wont hurt ye'ah."

Where had the sweet little Matsuri gone? The ever so polite and soft spoken girl that Kankuro and Temari had grown to know appeared to vanish whenever the paled eyed Leaf nin was present. The two older siblings shared a few looks between them. Both were well aware of the strange look Gaara held within his ever changing green eyes; his facial expressions were blank as always, but the two siblings could read the strange questioning look within them. It appeared that Hinata was the only one that wasn't aware of her close proximity, or even her compromising position that she was currently in, until Matsuri's snide remark.

Falling backwards onto her bottom, red as an apple, Hinata's eyes widen as awareness of the situation sunk in. "My-my a-apologies Gaara-sama."

"And she stutters. _Great._" Hands on her hip, Matsuri couldn't help but smirk at Hinata's misfortune.

Standing up, Gaara dusted off his Kage robes as he eyed his former student. "Matsuri, thats enough."

A light pink dusted her own cheeks as she mumbled her reply to her shirt collar. "Yes sir." Matsuri wasn't familiar with her former sensei, and idol, to scold her. She was one of the few who he was kind to.

Moving past the small little crowd, Gaara made his way to the entrance of the elevator. He really didn't have time for this, he was the Kage after all.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Gaara didn't even need to turn to face his older sister to know that both hands were on her hips, ruby red lips set in a firm line; she had used a mixture of her concerned motherly and 'I mean business' tone. If he wasn't in such a poor mood he might have even smirked at the sight.

Still facing the elevator door, Gaara spoke in a tone that suggested that his answer was obvious. "To the council meeting."

"That started five minutes ago, Hinata sent Shino in your image to take your place. None of the old men on the council will be able to tell Shino's imitation of you isn't the real you. And by slim chance they can, they're smart enough to keep their mouths shut. So, my advice to you is take advantage of the break lil bro. Get some rest."

"I'm fine now, Kankuro, I'll take over."

To everyone's shock, it wasn't Temari or even Kankuro that stepped in to reprimand Gaara's poor choices.

"No. You will follow me." Standing between him and the now open door, head held high with shoulders squared, stood the once shy Hinata.

Wide lavender eyes held Gaara's emerald gaze. Kankuro was mildly surprised that Hinata was able to hold her gaze for as long as she did before shifting back to her less aggressive and almost meek demeanor. "I-I-I just meant th-that-" Forefingers nervously tapped each other while Hinata grew even redder.

"You are in no shape to continue, and you _will_ comply with what Hinata tells you to. Matsuri and I will take notes on your behalf during the council meeting." Stepping past the fumbling girl that blocked the door, Temari half spoke, half shouted as she made her way to the conference room.

"Gaara-sama this way if you will." Bowing her head, Hinata lead the way.

* * *

A special thanks to my new beta; KichAssKunoichi!

And like always, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it has been way to long! But it is here at last, the newest chapter.

As always I only own the words to this story; my thoughts. Naruto and the world in which he lives in is owned by another.

* * *

Pulling out a dark wooded high back chair with soft royal purple silk fabric, Hinata awaited for the Kazekage to take this as a hint to sit. To her relief, he did so without putting up any fuss.

"When you deprive your body of sleep for so long your mind will enter a state in which it will force sleep upon you, which is what you just experienced. You are quite lucky that it happened when it did, Gaara-Sama." Taking a quick step to the right, mere inches away from Gaara's left side, Hinata eyed the mess of red hair before removing her chunin vest. Signing to herself Hinata continued. "Remove the top portion of your gown, please."

Baffled, Gaara tilted his head just a fraction to study the odd female. This Hinata chick seemed unaffected by her statement. Did she make a habit of _this_ with every person she was alone with? Or was she just unaware of how it sounded? Gaara was almost certain that this was not a normal protocol among the Leaf nor the Hyuuga clan. It must be her innocent state of mind.

"I beg your pardon?"

One, two... and right on cue Hinata's famous blush appeared as she realized what she had said and how it appeared. To Gaara's relief it was the second scenario.

"I...I...it was... um... I did not intend for it to sound... to sound like that... Just please?"

For some unknown reason Gaara didn't mind watching Hinata fumble over herself as she attempted to amend the situation and take control once more. To assist her in her efforts Gaara did as she asked without any objections. If he wasn't in such a foul mood he might have enjoyed her presence. Maybe even harassed her a little more over her previous statement.

"As I was saying, you are quiet lucky that it happened while around trusted friends. If this was to happen during a match you could..." Hinata's words trailed off, there was no need to explain further. Both understood the weight of what may have happened if this had taken place anywhere else. "And that is why you need rest. Your body will continue to shut itself off to regain the sleep that you are depriving it until you give in and allow yourself to rest or... Or die from over exhaustion, sir."

Knowing that this was not how it was intended, Gaara took a few seconds to breathe. He was starting to feel hostile; Hinata had unknowingly assaulted his ability to perform the basic ability of any shinobi and that was to protect yourself.

"That was never a problem before. I do not see how now should be any different."

Shifting slightly, Hinata carefully chose her next words. Somehow she had offended him. Her experience in the matter of moody men and many years of trial and error with the Hyuuga clan had prepared her. If Hinata could learn to adapt, analyze and comprehend Neji's mood swings, then she was sure Gaara-sama could be tamed with patience. She just hoped that 'trial and error' would not be so prominent in this matter as it was with many of the Hyuuga members. Taking a chance, Hinata took the over formal approach. It seemed to work best with the Hyuuga council members. Taking one last glance at the agitated red head, Hinata bowed.

"Sir, that is because of the demon that you once housed. Unlike the one currently living in Naruto, your demon needed you to be in that state; it forced you to live in that state. Which is why you are having issues sleeping, your body and mind have formed a habit."

"I am incapable of sleep." If it weren't for the current atmosphere, Hinata would have laughed at how child like Gaara could be. Gaara had stated this as if he were announcing the weather; a child stating a fact.

"Without your demon, your body is unprotected. As much as your body has become use to skipping sleep, your body cannot live without it. We must break this cycle of skipping rest, is all. Once you fall in to the habit of sleep, you'll have little issue sleeping." Hinata continued her explanation as she activated her bloodline.

"I was in the habit of sleeping but I am unable to use the CSC. Without that, I am incapable of sleeping more than 30 minutes every few weeks."

Hands paused in her action, hovering just above Gaara's head, Hinata eyed the man before her. Even in Gaara's child like tone Hinata couldn't help but become worried over this piece of information.

"Hm... While I am glad to hear that you want to sleep, I am worried to hear that they _forced_ you to use the CSC as a replacement to real sleep. The CSC can be very hard on your mind and addictive as well. Now, please place your chin to your chest."

As she spoke her request, Hinata's hands found their destination, the left lower side of Gaara's head.

"I do not recall giving you permission to touch me."

Knowing this was most likely not the smartest option, Hinata removed her hands. She was beginning to get anxious and just wanted to get this over with. Continuing on as quickly as possible seemed like the only option. Hinata did so by ignoring the unspoken demand to remove her hands.

"I apologize for not walking you through the steps in which I will be taking. This," gently placing pressure with her right hand, "is one of the area in which is affected the most when a person becomes sleep deprived. And this," taking the lack of argument as a sign that she was safe from any immediate harm, Hinata added her left hand, and placed just a tiny bit of pressure, "is one of the main regions that control your ability of sleep. By adding chakra and using the techniques that my bloodline has granted me, I am able to target certain areas and force them into a state of slumber. All I need you to do is relax; nice heavy breaths. Good."

Chanting softly, Hinata quickly began her in depth process of inducing sleep.

To Hinata's shock, he did as she asked without any arguments. Within minutes Gaara had started to show first signs of sleep.

"Even steady breathes." Was the last thing Gaara heard before he slipped into a well needed slumber.

XxXxXxXxX

Gaara slowly made his way out of the tiny shop. The sun was out, like it was every day in Suna. The heat was something that every member of the Village Hidden in the Sand was accustomed to, but that didn't stop Gaara from indulging in the tiny little pleasure that this shop had to offer.

Everyday during the Kazekage's morning round of the village he would stop into this particular tea shop. They had this unusual ice tea that seemed to have an even stranger ingredient. Gaara couldn't put his finger on what it was, but whatever it was, it seemed to keep his internal temperature down. The effect of this drink was something even the seasoned village residents couldn't argue with. No matter how much your body becomes a costume to 130 degree weather a nice treat like the tea was a wonderful gift.

Maybe Gaara should tell the rest of the village of his finding. Shaking his head, Gaara decided that this would just be his little secret. Plus, if he shared this with everyone, then there might be a chance that the whole village would beat him here in the morning. Then what would he do? It wasn't worth chancing. And besides this little shop has always been there. If the villagers had yet to discover it then it was their loss, not his.

Gaara continued on his way throughout the streets of the village, making his daily rounds, when a loud commotion from a side street to his left had captured his attention. Abandoning his nice little stroll, Gaara quickly made his way to the source of the commotion. It was most likely a fight between two villagers, there wasn't enough noise from the villagers and his shinobis had yet to respond, but that didn't mean that Gaara wasn't needed. He was the Kage after all.

Rounding the corner, Gaara slowed his dash into a slow jog while he studied the new environment. There was a hole missing from the side of the building, merchant carts and their products laid scattered and two burly men laid sprawling eagle face down in the center of the commotion. A female, just barely able to reach the top of Gaara's shoulders stood alienated from the rest of the villagers as she watched her fallen opponents. Her long black hair danced in the light summer breeze as she attempted to control her breathing.

Gaara was sure that her heavy breathing wasn't from over-extending her abilities but the situation. She looked appalled at what she had done to the village but the glint in her eye would suggest that she did not regret what she had done to the two men at her feet. Gaara was sure that if she wanted to, she could have done more damage. Easily. Then why did she stop? Did she really resent herself that much for destroying the village?

Just as Gaara was forming even more questions, the odd female had finally regained control over her breathing.

"Your first mistake was confusing shy and soft spoken for meek and incapable. If you are wise you will count this as a warning, not a challenge. I am neither meek nor incapable and I promise you this, next time I will not hold back."

Taking one last look around, the female began to retreat but not before she dropped a money bag full of coins in one of the shopkeepers hands with a request to use it to pay for the damages.

The summer blue skies drifted into a dim glow. The scene shifted into another, just as odd as the last.

Gaara watched as a tiny figure before him, clutching the hem of his traveling cloak, dragged him along the beaten path of the tiny cave that they were currently traveling on.

The figure before him stopped abruptly, and before Gaara could figure out what was going on, whether he should be on the defensive or not, the figure started to laugh. This laughter was just as strange as the situation he currently was in.

He couldn't remember how he had gotten here, if this figure was a friend or a foe, or where they were headed. All he knew was that this creature had dragged him into this cave, one that he had never seen before, and the only means of light was being held in this odd creature's other hand.

What was confusing Gaara even more than this sudden amnesia was how his body felt. It was almost as if this wasn't his body, that he was merely feeling what somebody else was feeling. It was almost as if he were a ghost that had just taken over another person. This body was completely at ease with the figure before him and even the cave.

And the laughter. It sounded soft and gentle, not sadistic as he would have thought a captor's laughter would have sounded like. What startled him the most was how his body reacted toward the laughter. His heart sped up and his insides plummeted, crashing into one another.

Just as Gaara's confusion began to double, the figure turned around to eye him.

"If I didn't know any better, Love, I would have thought that you didn't want to come."

Gaara watched the female before him, confused and highly alarmed. Did she just refer to him as _Love_?

Studying this odd female once more, Gaara recognized her as the female from earlier. The one that had took out two men and destroyed a nice chunk of shops in that section of the village, and easily too.

Her soft pink lips formed a slight frown as she too watched the person before her. Worry danced in her soft blue eyes.

Tilting his head just a fracture Gaara took a closer look at this female. Her hair wasn't as long as it had been earlier. Had she cut it within that short amount of time? She had also traded her long traveling jacket in for a cloak. Was that one of his old cloaks from when he was but a child?

"Gaara, are you alright? We do not have to do this if you are not up for it. A late night picnic can wait until you are feeling well."

"A late night picnic? In this..." Before Gaara could finish his inquiry on how a cave was not the best placement for a picnic, late night or not, memories had flooded his mind.

This strange female had been dating Gaara for almost nine months and this late night date was something that they had been planning for weeks. While they were both adults and capable of going out, they rather enjoyed the excitement of sneaking out as if they were a bunch of forbidden teenagers.

This cave was a secret that she had shown him on their fifth month anniversary. The night she had told him for the first time that she loved him. It was the first time they had...

Everything had seemed to rush to him. He now knew who she was, what they were doing sneaking around or even why her sweet laughter had effected him so.

Something he was also aware of was that this was only a dream. The world that he had been living in for months with the help of the CSC. Unlike the slumber the CSC had offered, this one kept him alert of the world around him; the world that would be waiting for him when he woke up.

The slumber that the CSC had allowed him to live in, the dreams seemed almost as if they were a whole other world. Each dream was another day, another event. He had full control of his actions as well. In many ways he was living in another world, another life than the one he had when he would wake up.

However this sleep, the one that the Hyuuga offered, only allowed him to relive the pass memories of the world he had lost. It was nothing but a memory. Gaara really couldn't change the outcome like he could have with the CSC. This dream felt like a dream, not another life that he yearned for.

A sadness filled the man as he realized that he was trapped reliving something he could never have; a memory that will never be his.

Taking the hand of the female he would never fully have again, the female that he loved more then he thought possible and would eventually marry in this false reality, and insisted that she continued to lead the way.

One last picnic he told himself, just one last picnic.

Before Gaara could even finish his pleading words the scene shift again. This time he knew were he was and what was about to happen. A very unlike-Gaara blush crept across his cheeks as his mouth opened on their own accord.

"This is... I can't." A very unlike Gaara tone came from behind a half closed bathroom door.

Giggles erupted from the main bedroom of the Kage's personal chambers. This sound almost always could calm Gaara's nerves. His lovely Love could always calm him, except this time. What had he done to deserve this? This out of all things?

"Yes you can, now move it. Come out, will ye'ah?" Laughter was etched throughout her statement, taunting the man who hid in the confinements of his bathroom.

The door flung open seconds before the clicking sound of the camera Gaara had bought his wife for her birthday last week dominated the once silent bathroom. Oh how he wished he had never bought that thing.

Standing in the center of the door way defeated, stood Gaara blushing heavily as he glared at his giggling wife. Not only had she forced him into wearing this ridiculous outfit but she had taken pictures as well.

Giggling one last time, Gaara's wife handed him the camera before shrugging off the bathrobe that had been concealing her costume.

Green eyes widen just a fraction as he took in the sight before him. Had she really chosen that outfit? He was only joking when had suggested it, well kinda.

This time it was her turn to blush. Gaara's wife had chose a very unlike-her outfit. If Gaara was willing to wear his outfit for her then she only felt it was fitting for her to do the same.

The two eyed each other for several minutes until a knock at their bedroom door announced they were no longer alone.

"The guests will be arriving soon, Sir. Will you be down shortly?"

"We will be on our way in just a few moments."

Taking one more hungry glance at his wife, Gaara decided that pay back was in need. A bright flash snapped the young wife clad in a French Maid outfit out of her trance.

"Fair is fair, Panda boy. Now lets get going. Can't be late to our own party, can we."

Ushering the six foot tall panda out of their bedroom first the tiny petite french maid followed her husband down the hall and towards the costume party Kankuro was throwing for her as a belated birthday bash. The costume party had one twist to it. Each couple had to maintain a color theme. After hearing her plan for Gaara's costume Kankuro had to make a few changes but was easily able to grant the guest of honor her small request; to be assigned black and white as their color theme.

The hall way shifted once more and darkness took over. When Gaara finally opened his eyes he found a set of pale lavender ones watching him closely.

Hinata didn't appear to be someone who invaded personal space like Naruto, so Gaara was a little confused as to why she was always entering his. What more was how he wasn't all too uncomfortable with it either. Hinata currently stood a few inches away at Gaara's eye leave. With Gaara sitting they were almost the same level, maybe four inches off. All in all, Hinata really didn't have to lean as much as Gaara would have thought.

How short was she? And why is she looking at him like that?

"Sir, are you awake?"

"Yes."

Stepping back, Hinata allowed Gaara to come to before she continued. "Are you aware that you sleep with your eyes open. And... and mumble while you sleep?"

"No?"

Upon seeing Gaara's confusion, Hinata become confused as well. How had she lost him? It was a simple question. A yes or no. How is he confused?

A small smile threaten to escape upon seeing Hinata's confusion. Gaara decided to explain his thought process on why he was slightly confused. "How would one know that they sleep with their eyes open? If you are unconscious you can't really be a ware of what you are doing or not, correct? When I sleep it is alone and I really am not a big fan of the idea of taping myself, so how would I know?"

Giggles flooded the air as Hinata fully grasped what had caused his confusion, how his mind worked. "You are a very literal thinker. I will have to keep that in mind. And I guess you are correct; how would you know. In the future if your are ever asked you can honestly say yes."

Both held a warm smile, a slight twitch of the lips in Gaara's case, before silence washed over them for several moments. Looking at the sun dial that laid next to one of Gaara's many glass walls, Hinata cleared her throat before continuing. "I apologize for waking you but it is almost seven. You have been sleeping for almost ten hours. Too much at once may be harmful. How do you feel?"

Gaara closed his eyes and quietly surveyed how he felt. He was completely aware of everything that had happened in his dreams, remembered everything. It was kind of odd, he missed and yearned for the life he had made up but a part of him had registered that it was nothing but a fantasy. It was not real. It was not worth morning over and oddly enough he wasn't mourning to the degree that he had once felt. He did feel a little hollow, like he was missing a part of him but at the same time, he was fully aware that this something was only meant to live in the far depths of his mind.

Besides the shock of slowly becoming aware and strangely being content with the concept that whole world he had fallen in love with was not real or ever would be, he felt rested. This odd surge of energy mixed with an absolution of clarity was new to him. If this is what sleep left you feeling like, then he could understand what the big hype was all about.

"Fine."

A small smile graced Hinata's lips. "I am glad to hear that. Naruto has been by several times and has requested that you join him for a late dinner and possibly some drinks. I think that the dinner portion would do you some good. Drinks should wait for another time. The dinner should be starting soon, would you like to go?"

No. But that was not what was said. Instead to Gaara's own shock, he had agreed.

"I will see you there, Gaara-sama. I must be going now." After bowing Hinata quickly made her exit.

This Hyuuga female was always so formal. Not only with him either. Gaara had been watching her for nine days and he had noticed that she was like this even with her friends. Always adding the proper suffix onto everything. Kun, chan, san, and always bowing.

She was strange but so far all of the Leaf shinobis seemed to be. Naruto was a perfect example of that.

XxXxXxXxX

Gaara was the last to join the large group for dinner. Something that was very unlike him, even his siblings were beginning to think that he wasn't going to show.

"About time Raccoon Boy! I was about to come find you myself! Well, whatchya waiting for? Come take a seat! There's one open between Bug Boy and TenTen."

Watching from across the table, Kankuro awaited for his younger brother to take his seat as the loud brunette had demanded, before continuing with his story. A small smile played on his painted lips. Gaara hadn't look so _normal_ in months, even before the CSC issue. In Kankuro's opinion, this was a step in the right direction; sleep and now interaction with people other than the council members - his brother needed this.

"So, as I was saying, there I was flat against the tree, pinned by my own puppets. Both my arms were completely useless," Kankuro shot a cheeky grin at the ever reddening pale eyed beauty. "One loosing blood faster then I knew possible while the other paralyzed by her lovely bloodline."

Clutching his chest, Kankuro wore a mock pained expression. "To my horror and relief she steps into my line of sight, pale cheeks flushed this delicate color. The fiery look within her eyes sent chills down my spine. So enticing and yet..." Shaking his head as if to rid himself of dangerous thoughts, Kankuro winked at the blushing Hyuuga before he continued. "Like I had said, to my horror. It was the very reason why I was pinned to the tree, she would be the death of me. Pointing her very sharp kunai at my handsome face."

Chuckling lightly Kankuro rubbed his scar one last before continuing, eyes never leaving Hinata's.

"What was it that you said to me, Hina-chan? Oh yes I remember, you had said that I lacked the ability to view what is truly there and made one fatal mistake. I chose to see, to focus on others' flaws, assuming that this is all a person has to offer. I had seen her as shy or timid and considered her to be weak and helpless. And if I were wise then I would count this as a warning not a challenge, for she is neither meek nor incapable, and the next time she would not hold back. Did I get that right, Hina-chan?"

Unable so speak, Hinata merely nodded her agreement before hiding behind her long curtain of hair.

Sea foam eyes shifted from his older brother to this odd female. Could she really have taken Kankuro out. And as easily as Kankuro had made it sound. Granted he had only caught the tail end of the story but Gaara had fought his brother before, and Kankuro was a well seasoned shinobi, a highly capable shinobi.

"Then to my shock, this little _blood thirsty hime_ cut me free from the tree and began healing my wounds. Only you, Hinata."

Laughter erupted from the table along with a few nods of agreement. The last part sounded like the Hinata Gaara had just become to know and by the sound of it everyone would agree as well. From the bits Gaara could place when regarding this female he couldn't help but think she was almost a walking contradiction. Cold and callous one second, then overly caring the next. Who heals their opponent? An opponent like his brother, an opponent who would usually prey on the kindness in order to win. It appeared Kankuro was right, 'only you, Hinata.'

Oddly Gaara had a feeling that Hinata reminded him of somebody, he just couldn't put his finger on it. Who?

The dinner continued on for several hours, laughter danced in the air among the group of friends the entire time. It appeared even Gaara had a wonderful time. He didn't openly laugh as the rest had, but for the few who truly knew him, they could tell that Gaara wore the closest thing to a smile that he had; a small smirk. Even his eyes seemed to be a bit warmer than usual.

At the end of the night, to everyone's shock, Gaara had suggested that they do this again, and soon. Gaara wasn't a person to make idle comments just to sound friendly or to fill the silence. If he made a comment, then he meant it.

Gaara was the first to leave, the two genin teams were the second to follow.

A small smile played on Kankuro's painted lips as he watched Hinata fiddle with the hem of her jacket. She had started when Gaara had announced that he was taking his leave.

* * *

A special thanks to my beta, Maniacslaugh!

So, how do you like the part where I had Gaara dressed as a panda? Or any of this store? Please do let me know!

As always please review!


End file.
